


Rocket Queen

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: ?? I mean to me it seems like nothing but ass slapping probably counts so, Begging, Dominance, Fingerfucking, I just found out that the correct term for thighfucking is, I'm shit at tagging ngl, Intercrural Sex, Lmao who knows, M/M, Mild S&M, Thighfucking, so like I'm cackling????? But anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "You're soft here." Duff spoke, playfully pushing his thumb between Slash's thighs.OrSlash and Duff get thrown in the can for a night do to Axl's antics, and Slash dies of terminal thiccness™





	Rocket Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERIQUE.jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ERIQUE.jpg).



> erik gave me this idea no h0m0
> 
> aLSO hopefully this makes up somewhat for the n*ncon lmao. This fic is pretty nice, especially compared to /that/.

"The next time we get arrested because of Axl's stupid antics, I will literally kill myself." Slash groaned, burying his face in Duff's shoulder. 

"Where even is Axl?" Duff inquired, looking around. 

"I don't even know." Slash rolled his eyes, then rapped on the plastic blockade to get the officers attention. 

"What?!" Snapped the officer. 

"Hey, yeah, where's the redhead? You know, our friend who got us all in trouble?" Slash asked. 

"I think he ran off. Not sure if they caught him." The cop said annoyedly, "Fuck off, now, I'm trying to drive."  

Slash turned to Duff, "You know, if Izzy and Axl would just make up maybe Axl would chill." 

"I recall Axl being just as unchill when he was getting dicked on the nightly, Slash." Duff rolled his eyes. 

"Gee I wish I was getting dicked on the nightly." Slash winked at Duff who blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"Wow, cute." Slash ruffled Duff's hair and then took a quick look at the cop, who was paying no attention to them. 

Slash pressed a quick kiss Duff's cheek, "You're cute." 

"I am 6' 3" and have a drinking problem." Duff flipped his hair back, rolling his eyes. 

"Exactly." Slash grinned, pressing a kiss to Duff's mouth gently, "Fucking adorable." 

"What are you queers doing back there?!" The cop's angry brown eyes appeared in the car mirror, his eyebrows angling down angrily, "Cut it out." 

"We ain't doing nothing." Slash said, crossing his arms. 

The cop scoffed, pulling the car into a lot in front a of a very utilitarian building which was clearly a police station. He grunted, getting up from his seat and opened the door, climbing out. The officer clasped his hands behind his head, puffing out his chest and cracking his back. He dropped his hands down, letting them hang at his sides as he walked around the side of the car and opened the back door. 

"Alright, you two. You're gonna be here all night until someone comes to bail you out." He cocked his hips to the side, gesturing with the hand not holding the door at Slash and Duff to get out of the car. 

Groaning, the two of them clambered out of the car and the cop locked his eyes on them, watching them walk awkwardly to the door. He pushed the door open and beckoned the two men through, then shut it behind the three of them. The cop walked over to the cop at the front table and engaged in a short conversation with him, both under their breaths where Slash and Duff couldn't hear. The cop at the table looked at them disdainfully and nodded, pulling out of some standard papers and shooing away the cop who'd brought them in. 

"Come here." Said the cop at the table, and Slash and Duff walked over, Duff grumbling about how anarchy is the solution and how Axl was a retard under his breath. 

The cop at the table started listing off the reasons why Slash and Duff were being jailed for the night, and neither of them could have cared less. Then he slapped a bin down on the table, and told them to take off their jackets and their belts. Sighing, both Slash and Duff stood up, and Slash unhooked his heavy buckled belt, pulling it out of the loops one by one. He dropped it in the tray. Duff unhooked the chain from his pants and dropped it in also, then pulled off his leather jacket and put it on top of the other things. 

The cop grimaced, "Hands against the wall. Gotta pat you guys down. Standard order." 

"Ugh." Slash rolled his eyes as the two of them put their hands against the wall, backs to the cop. 

A hand connected with Slash's wallet, and the cop pulled it out, throwing it into the tray. Duff didn't have anything in his pockets, and the cop escorted them around the corner and down the hall, past several occupied cells. There was only one empty one left and the cop unlocked the door, pushing Slash in and then Duff in afterwards. 

"If I hear you guys fucking around, I'll have to switch around cell arrangements, so do me a favor and don't kill each other." The cop said, locking the door behind Slash and Duff. 

"We're friends. Don't worry." Duff said, and the cop's stony face showed the shadow of a smile as he walked down the hall and around the corner. 

"Why do they always take our belts?" Slash groaned, dropping off the bench and lying on the ground. 

"I don't know. It's not like, 'Oh, I'm in jail one night? Time to kill myself!' is really my mindset, so who knows." Duff replied, sitting down on the ground next to Slash. 

"So..." Slash raised an eyebrow, lazily letting his fingers drift up his chest and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, "Friend...." 

"Oh, come on, you know I was just cracking a joke." Duff was incredibly glad that the cells were only on one side of the hall and the other prisoners couldn't see them. 

"Shh, friend." Slash's fingers drifted down his chest, and he unbuttoned the second button on his shirt, and then the third, and then the forth, and then the fifth, and the sixth, and the last one. 

Duff watched, making an effort to stay quiet despite the growing heat in his leather pants. Slash slid the flannel off his tan shoulders and pulled his arm out of one side, arching his back like a lazy cat stretching, and pulling the shirt out from underneath. He tossed it to the side, and looked up with a look of very un-Slash-like innocence, batting his round dark eyes at Duff, and letting his appealing plump lips separate. 

"So, friend... why dontcha come give me a kiss?" Slash stared at Duff with the same innocent expression, and Duff felt like he was going to burst, he was so turned on. 

Instead, he smirked at Slash, "Of course, friend." 

Duff leaned down from his spot next to the guitarist and pressed a hard kiss against the soft, red mouth, and buried his long fingered hand in Slash's dark, curly hair. Duff slipped his tongue into Slash's mouth, pressing the side of it against Slash's and their tongues twisted together, Duff's senses on high. He could feel the tip of Slash's nose on his cheek and his stubble scuffing against his chin as he continued to work against the wonderfully soft mouth, and his fingers tightened their hold in Slash's curly, thick hair. 

Duff broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Slash blinked, still attempting the innocent expression, just for the purpose of teasing Duff. 

"So, friend, how was that?" Duff asked, grinning widely at Slash, who exhaled abruptly, losing the innocent expression. 

"It was great..." Slash's eyes were darkened with sex and Duff could see him visibly give up on the little game they'd been playing, "boyfriend." 

Duff laughed and straddled Slash's crotch, pressing his lips to his mouth again for a brief kiss, and then sitting up to look at Slash. 

"You're so fucking pretty." Duff whispered, running his fingers down Slash's neck, and Slash whined in the back of his throat at Duff's touch. 

Duff ran his fingers down over Slash's chest and brushed over his nipple, delighting in the sweet squeaking sounds that the dark guitarist made. He pressed a kiss to side of Slash's ribcage, and the man all but squealed, shivering under Duff's gentle touch. Duff scooted down a little bit and pressed a kiss to Slash's stomach, causing the guitarist to squirm more, and Duff kissed his stomach again. 

Whining, Slash slid one hand down over the front of his jeans and shakily squeezed his bulge, letting out a soft moan as he uncoordinatedly palmed against his rapidly hardening cock. Duff wordlessly, picked Slash's hand up off his bulge, and continued kissing his stomach. Slash let out a near sob, his cock aching desperately for someone to touch him. 

"Put your hands above your head, princess." Duff said, a little mockingly, and Slash looked at Duff, his eyes full of frustrated tears. 

"Yes, sir." Slash's voice was strained and quiet and he extended his muscular arms over his head obediently. 

Duff grinned, "Good. If you'd like to touch yourself you've got to ask me first." 

Slash nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a whine as Duff continued to touch him. 

"I'll just let you do it." Slash whispered, Duff's fingers tracing down his stomach, hooking under the waistband of his jeans. 

Slash squirmed over, turning partially onto his side, his waist twisting and his legs atop one another. 

"Mm, I'm not going to exactly go easy on you, though, sweetheart." Duff whispered softly, unbuttoning the top of his jeans and playing a little with the zipper. 

"You're a tease." Slash whined, and Duff pulled his pants down to his knees, squeezing his thigh hard. 

"Well, yeah." Duff grinned, "Thanks for not wearing underwear." 

Slash whined as Duff ran his fingers up the front of his thigh, dangerously close to his cock, "I never wear underwear."

Duff laughed and squeezed the back of Slash's thigh, slapping his ass playfully, "I know." 

Slash whined at the touch, his cock twitching, and Duff grinned at him. 

"Mm, all excited, are we?" Duff grinned. 

"Y-yes." Slash moaned softly. 

Duff grinned and wrapped his fingers gently around Slash's cock, teasing the slit with his thumb. Slash's thighs quivered, his body shaking from desperation. 

"Stop teasing me and touch me properly." Slash demanded as Duff's nimble fingers left his body. 

"Shut up, doll." Duff slapped Slash's ass a little too hard, "Let me take my time. We have all night." 

Slash whined and Duff traced a circle over his hip, his fingers drifting closer to his entrance. 

"Take me." Slash whispered, his back arching at the feel of Duff's hand on his flesh. 

Duff pressed a finger against Slash's hole teasingly, and Slash squirmed desperately under his touch. 

"You want me, huh, babydoll?" Duff grinned, teasing just a little more. 

"Please." Slash whispered breathily, his legs quivering again under Duff's touch. 

Slash hooked one arm under his knees, pulling his thighs to his chest. He looked at Duff through heavily lidded sex darkened eyes. 

"I said please." Slash whispered. 

"Alright, alright, but you gotta stay quiet, baby." Duff pressed one finger abruptly inside Slash, and Slash squirmed against him, covering his mouth with one hand, two fingers slipping clumsily between his own lips. 

Slash panted against his fingers, the arm wrapped up around his legs tensing as he caught his breath. He whined and then slowly took his hand away from his mouth. 

"More." Slash demanded breathlessly. 

Duff abruptly crooked his finger inside Slash, and Slash slapped his hand over his own mouth, muffling his breathy moan. 

"You want more, huh?" Duff grinned at Slash who looked gorgeous, his dark hair fanned out above his head and his pink lips falling open, his hand not covering his mouth anymore, instead sitting against his chest. 

"Y-yes, please." Slash whimpered and Duff obliged, pressing another long finger inside of him. 

Slash whined softly, as if too tired to cry out anymore. 

"You like being used like this, huh?" Duff grinned at Slash. 

"Yeah..." Slash sighed as Duff shifted his fingers inside him, "I love it." 

"I'm getting kinda hard, but I've already got you filled up here." Duff pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in to Slash, who covered his mouth again, whining against his hand. 

Duff ran his other hand down the back of Slash's thighs and Slash shivered at the blonde's gentle touch. 

"You're soft here." Duff spoke, playfully pushing his thumb between Slash's thighs. 

Slash whined, "Am I?"

"Oh yeah." Duff grinned, "Your thighs are real nice." 

Slash looked at Duff, his eyes widened in fake innocence, "Why don't you use them to get off?"

Duff couldn't help whining, because the idea of that was just too much for him. How he'd fantasized about that, but he'd always been afraid to bring it up for the sake of weirding Slash out. 

"I love that idea." Duff hissed, crooking his fingers inside Slash again, who let out a squeak, quickly bringing his hand back up to his mouth. 

Duff unzipped the front of his pants, grinning as he pulled them down to his knees. He pushed his boxers down his thighs, whining when his cock hit the air. Duff stayed on his knees, but spread his legs out so as to be level to Slash's legs. He reached his free hand under Slash's knees, overlapping it with the guitarist's elbow, pulling his thighs up a little. Duff pulled his fingers somewhat out of Slash again and pushed them back in, as he rubbed the sensitive head of his cock against the crevice between the back of Slash's legs. 

Slash moaned at the sensation of Duff's fingers rapidly pushing in and out of him, and let out a little gasp when Duff slipped his cock between his thighs. 

"That feels so dirty..." Slash whispered through his fingers. 

"That's 'cause it is." Duff's hand and hips moved at the same pace. 

"Do I feel good on your cock?" Slash whined. 

"Oh, yeah. Real soft and nice." Duff managed to moan out softly, his hand in Slash shaking as he got close to losing his shit. 

Slash whined and arched his back as Duff's fingers hit his sweet spot. Duff let out a deep moan before he could stop himself as Slash's thighs shifted against his cock. Duff pushed his fingers in hard at the same angle again, and this time managed to grit his teeth and stay quiet with the sensation of Slash's thighs quivering and shifting against his cock. 

"I'm going to cum soon." Duff whined, fucking his fingers up into Slash. 

"Do it on my thighs." Slash whined, pushing his body back onto Duff's fingers and cock. 

"You gonna cum soon too?" Duff whispered out.

"I-- Oh!" Duff's fingers hit Slash's sweet spot the hardest they had yet, "P-please..."

Duff obliged, thrusting his fingers in again, thrusting his cock between Slash's beautiful thighs, both men's bodies shaking against eachother. 

"I'm gonna..." Slash bit down on his fingers, muffling a scream as he came, thighs pressing together tightly on Duff's cock. 

Duff let out a whine, his vision flickering as he was pushed over the edge. Frantically, he removed his hand from Slash's knee, dropping his legs as his and covering his own mouth as blew his load on Slash's thighs. 

"Oh my god." Slash spoke as Duff took his fingers out, lying back on the smooth concrete of the cell floor. 

"You can say that again." Duff sighed contentedly. 

"That was fuckin' wonderful, baby." Slash smiled tiredly. 

"I loved that." Duff agreed. 

"I'm glad." Slash spoke, then a look of worry showed on his face. 

"What?" Duff asked. 

"The cops are gonna kill us when they see this mess." Slash sighed. 

Duff grinned, "Looks like we'll have to clean up." 

"Why dontcha come here and help me?" Slash smirked. 

Duff rolled his eyes playfully and said in a mock sports announcer voice, "Roooound two."


End file.
